


Of midgets and luminous mushrooms

by Mimicchi



Category: NCT (Band), Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Comedy, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Witch Hunters, Witches, potion making, shrinking potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27494305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimicchi/pseuds/Mimicchi
Summary: Changbin visits a flower shop but things go terribly wrongCrossposted on AminoCollab withDreaon Amino
Relationships: Seo Changbin & Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Of midgets and luminous mushrooms

It was a rainy day when the grumpy looking human first marched into Doyoung's flower shop.

Raindrops were covering the large windows, their sound resembling small drums as they hit the glass one after another. The sound of the wind chime hanging above the door shook the witch out of his trance, bringing his attention to a short man.

"Good evening, how can I help you?" Doyoung asked the seemingly younger man softly, leaving his spot behind the counter. 

"Can you tell me which flowers would go well with death and farewell?" the man asked in a small voice. There was a husky tone to it, making it obvious that he had cried for days.

"White roses for farewells and poppies for death... unfortunately I don't sell poppies, but I could offer you white chrysanthemum, which also stands for death." the raven haired spoke gently, getting said flowers from their respective vases.

"Just pick whatever flowers you think will go well together, I'm not in a state of mind to make big decisions right now…" the human sniffled quietly, looking at the florist with watery eyes.

"Mind telling me about why you're here right now while I make you a bouquet?" Doyoung asked, watching his customer with caring eyes.

"A close friend of mine passed away recently… I can't believe that I will never see him again, it hurts so much…" the man whispered brokenly, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry, that sounds horrendous. Can I offer you some water and a few tissues?" the witch asked carefully, putting the unfinished bouquet aside. The younger man only nodded, crying quietly.

"Do you perhaps need a hug first? I'm just a stranger to you, but it pains me deeply to see people weep." the raven haired questioned the younger man, smiling as he received a small nod. He went up to the shorter man, placing his arms around his broad body.

"Thank you…" the man spoke brokenly, burying his face in the fabric of the witch's work apron.

"No need to thank me. Mind telling me your name?" the witch asked, rubbing soothing circles on the man's muscular back.

"It's Changbin… And you?" the brunet answered, looking up at the older man with teary eyes.

"The name's Doyoung. Do you still want something to drink?" the taller man replied, letting go of the human.

"Yes please… My throat hurts from all the crying." Changbin said, sobbing quietly.

"Alright, there you go, the glass is on the counter." the older male chuckled, bringing his attention back to the bouquet he was working on. Little did he know that the biggest mistake he could possibly do, as the human took the wrong glass, chugging all of it down in one go.

"Better? Wait, Changbin? Where are you- oh." the witch gasped, looking at the ground. The already short man had shrunken into a pocket-sized human, eyes wide in shock. Doyoung looked at the counter, groaning as he realised that the lime green potion he was working on was completely gone.

"You just ruined the work of a week you dumb little human, that potion had expensive ingredients!" the raven haired groaned, crouching down to pick up the tiny human.

"W-What did you do to me!?" the tiny boy screeched, his voice pretty loud to Doyoung's surprise. 

"You drank the potion I was working on, that's your own stupidity - the glass with water was literally next to my potion." the witch sighed, gently wiping the tears from the tiny being's cheeks.

"Potion? Wait, you're a witch? I should've known it the minute I walked into this store, you are the worst!" the human screeched, burying his face in his small hands. 

"Yes I'm a witch, a peaceful one in fact." Doyoung said to the small boy, gently picking him up and placing him into the pocket of his apron.

"Are you at least going to turn me back?" Changbin scoffed at the older man's remark and crossed his arms.

The witch ignored the tiny boy, and dug through the cabinets that were below the counter. Doyoung grabbed the giant, rusty book that was on the bottom shelf and put it on the counter. 

"Hello!?" Changbin yelled, his loud voice slightly muffled from being inside the large pocket of the florist's apron. 

Doyoung attempted to block out the loud whines of the human, flipping and skimming the pages of his book to find the reverse potion. The raven haired faced much difficulty finding it with the noises of the boy increasing until he stopped flipping the pages.

"Ah there it is. One dragon scale, two luminous mushrooms, six midnight orchid petals and a unicorn hair… It's going to be one hell of a journey to get all of those ingredients." the witch sighed, taking a piece of paper and a pen from the counter, writing down the potion's recipe.

"Journey? Wait does that mean that you can't turn me back immediately!?" the tiny brunet screeched, pulling his small body halfway out of the pocket. Doyoung let out an annoyed noise, shoving the human back down with one hand.

"What else did you expect? I just finished that potion you drank, of course I wouldn't have the reverse potion immediately. I'm not going to leave the flower shop today, you gotta wait until tomorrow, so that we can go search for the ingredients." the witch scoffed, walking to the shop's entrance and turning the 'open' sign around, locking the door.

"I have a funeral to attend, you better turn me back real quick!" the human complained, voice slightly muffled by the fabric of the apron.

"It's not that easy, midget. We first need the right ingredients and then have to brew the potion, it'll take at least three days until you're back to normal." the raven haired sighed, getting his hat from a shelf. It was a pitch black witch's hat with a lime green ribbon attached to the base of it.

"Then where do we find these ingredients?!" Changbin shouted.

The florist walked to the back door of the shop, exiting the building before locking it. "There's a hidden forest located about an hour away from here. If we hurry we can get the ingredients by today, but, again, you'll still be tiny for a little longer."

The tiny human complied and poked his tiny head out of the pocket to see that they were now inside Doyoung's car.

"Can you at least take me out of this stuffy pocket? I'm not staying in that for an hour" the smaller pleaded.

Doyoung scooped the whiny boy out of the small pocket he sat in and moved him to the glove compartment on the passenger side of his car. The small boy immediately hopped out of the witch's hand and sat down silently.

The raven haired male drove down to his destination, it's location being in an uncharted part of the area that was only accessible to witches like himself. 

He made sure to watch out for unconventional things on the road like bumps or potholes that could accidentally send Changbin flying out the window. 

As time passed, the tiny boy had already dozed off, laying on the hard surface of the compartment. The witch on the other hand, was slowly driving through an unmarked road with moss and weeds sticking through the faded dirt road.

The end of it was at the base of a high cliff and surrounded by enormous trees. Doyoung made sure to park his car behind the brush to avoid being seen.

"Changbin, wake up!" the florist whispered.

The small boy rubbed his eyes and immediately held the back of his neck from the uncomfortable position he previously laid in. "Let's find those ingredients before my neck stops functioning" he told the taller, hopping onto Doyoung's hand and back into his apron pocket.

"What were the ingredients again?" Changbin asked, ending his sentence with a small yawn.

Doyoung looked at the paper he wrote on and read out the list for the tiny human to hear. "We need one dragon scale, two luminous mushrooms, six midnight orchid petals, and a unicorn hair." he told the boy, "The mushrooms and petals will be the easiest to find, but we'll have to do some searching for the others."

The smaller one's jaw dropped, "How long will that take!?" 

"Depends and also, don't try to touch anything while we're in there. Some things might affect humans, but do no damage to witches." the taller explained, "I'll retrieve the items, for now just let me know if you spot a unicorn walking by."

Before Changbin could answer, Doyoung had gone straight into the mossy forest and within seconds, everything had changed to neon, luminescent colors of the original landscape.

"What just happened?" the pocket sized boy said, staring at the bright neon flowers and mushrooms scattered across the field they were standing on.

The witch smiled contently at the forest he had walked into, "This is the hidden forest I told you about. It's disguised as a regular forest that only those of our kind can walk into. There's basically a magical barrier that protects the forest." 

Doyoung didn't waste anytime in finding the ingredients, finding a tree a couple steps away with the dark purple colored plant he had been looking for. He held the flower gently and picked off six of it's petals.

"Midnight orchids." The raven haired told the smaller, and placed them in a small container he brought from his shop.

"What about those over there?" Changbin asked, pointing to a field of glistening mushrooms, all varying in color and size.

The witch jogged over to the clearing and inspected each of them carefully. He cautiously picked up two green ones, that color being the least common among the other fungus.

The tiny boy watched closely as Doyoung put the two mushrooms into the container, and closed it tightly. "How did you know which to pick? The potion might go wrong if you mess this up."

"The book had a picture of a green one. I wouldn't be making potions if I was colorblind." Doyoung sassed, and walked deeper into the forest, running so that Changbin would suffer inside his pocket.

Coming to a quick stop, the taller heard a small 'oof' from the small boy and smiled proudly at himself.

Changbin stuck his head out of the pocket and hit the boy as hard as he could, though it only felt like small tickles to the witch. "Why did you stop!? Do you know how much that hurt you stupid witch!" he shouted.

The florist shrugged and looked over at the area he stopped in, a large pool of water. There were colorful flowers scattered across the edges of the water and large water plants blocking the half across the body of water.

He directed his attention to a large animal hiding behind the large plants. It had a pale, white body, and had a very noticeable white horn on its head. Doyoung silenced the smaller and pointed to the creature he'd been looking at. 

"Oh-" Changbin mumbled and looked up at the witch, "How are we going to get its hair?" he asked quietly.

Doyoung walked slowly to where he was feet away from the mystical creature. "Maybe we could scare it off? We don't need a huge lock, just a small piece."

"It better work!" the human whisper-shouted.

"Of course it will, and if it doesn't, I'll just show you to it!" the florist smiled.

The shorter rolled his eyes and held on tightly to the pocket of Doyoung's apron so he wouldn't fall off. Bending behind the tall grass, the florist got a clear view of the unicorn and slowly crept up to it.

Staying a few feet back, the witch let out a loud shout and watched as the animal jumped in shock, kicking it's back legs towards his direction before running off.

The taller bent down in the field of grass the creature had laid on and picked up what was lying on the ground. "Guess we didn't need you." Doyoung said, making a sad face as he added the hair into the container.

"I hate you so much!" Changbin scowled, "But we should find the last ingredient, do you know where dragons are?"

"Well, in this particular forest, they're normally up in trees, but since we're looking for a scale, we should just look for one of their nests." the witch stated, walking away from the lake they were at. 

"Are the nests up in the trees then?" the tiny boy asked.

The witch just rolled his eyes, "I just said dragons live in trees, they don't keep nests in lakes, stupid."

The smaller popped up from the pocket and hung from the embroidery on top of the witch's apron, his small legs slightly dangling from being unable to touch the bottom. "How do you know where to find the nests then?" he asked, his voice slightly quieter than before.

"Dragons have large nests so it'll be noticeable if you look up." the florist replied, raising his head and checking out every tree in the area, "We might have to check closer to where we parked the car, that place had a cliff that dragons would most likely be at." 

Changbin gave a quick nod before hoping back into his pocket, letting Doyoung lead the way back to their car.

Soon enough, they found it still hidden in the bushes where they originally left it, completely untouched and very hidden. The witch didn't go through the magical barrier and made his way around the side of the cliffs where there were much taller trees than the ones in the main forest. 

On the higher branches laid large bundles of branches and sticks clumped together with grass and other bendable items. Both boys recognized them as dragon nests and made their way to one of the trees.

"So...are you gonna be climbing that?" the tiny one asked.

"Well, I don't exactly have a wand to zap it into my hands, so yeah, I'm gonna have to climb. Anyways, it's only like a couple branches up so I think it's doable." Doyoung told the small one, "You might want to hang on tight."

Changbin quickly followed his instructions and gripped the apron tightly. The florist grabbed the branches one by one, lifting himself up the heavier ones so the branches wouldn't break on him.

Sweat dripped down Doyoung's forehead as the heat of the sun violently hit his pale skin. He was just branches away and completely out of breath, the smaller one couldn't help but laugh at the times when the witch let out a choked breath of air.

"You'd be like this too if you were in this position." the raven haired mumbled and began lifting himself up to the final branch. He let out a loud 'finally' and sat on the branch where the dragon's nest was.

The tall male checked the inside of the nest, looking at the empty, abandoned interior, but quickly fixating his eyes onto the shiny scale stuck to one of the branches. 

"Got it!" the florist called out, collecting the scale from the nest. He quickly opened his small container and added the last ingredient. The man put it away and slowly made his way down the tree till he finally had his feet on the ground.

He let out a sigh of relief and scooped Changbin out of his pocket. "We got all the ingredients, I think we're ready to go home now."

The smaller smiled brightly for the first time that day, "If it means being one step closer to my regular size, let's get out of here."

With Changbin in his hand, the taller male led them safely out of the forest.

"One more thing." the witch said as they both entered the car, "We need to stop for one last thing, but I promise it's not magical." 

The tiny boy pouted and sat himself in the compartment he previously sat in, keeping his arms folded as Doyoung started the car.

As the florist drove the dreaded one hour drive back into the small city his store was located at, he made a quick stop at a shop up the road from his own.

Easily finding a parking spot in the almost empty car garage, Doyoung stopped the car and looked over at the small boy staring at the large sign.

"Are we going to a thrift store?" the brunet asked slowly.

"Yes, but I'm not sure if they have the item I'm looking for." the witch replied, carefully putting the pocket sized boy back into his apron.

Doyoung led the two into the small shop, the smell of something sweet filling the room. He walked towards the back of the store to where he noticed toys were located, his eyes wandering to the small dollhouse items on the shelves.

Carefully, the florist held a small doll sized bed that had a cushion and a removable blanket, along with a light shade of wood as the frame. Doyoung took the tiny boy out of his apron and placed him on the small bed.

"Changbin, try laying on it." the witch said sternly.

The tiny boy hopped on the bed and slowly laid down on the bed, jumping on the soft cushion made to seem like a mattress.

"This is softer than my bed!" the brunet giggled, burying his face in the soft cushion, "I could so get used to this."

"Cute." Doyoung chuckled lightly, watching the human with a fond expression. He gently grabbed the hem of the boy's shirt, picking him up in a yet not so gentle way.

"However, we're in a shop that has security cameras, so unless you want to be taken away by some mad scientists that will try to figure out why the hell you're this tiny you better disappear into my pocket again. Just peek out a bit, I'll buy you some furniture that you can get a little comfy until I finish that potion." The raven haired spoke quietly, letting the human fall back into his pocket.

"First off I am not cute! Secondly, be more gentle if you already pick me up without a warning." Changbin pouted, heaving himself up a little to see the furniture the witch was picking out for him.

"You should see yourself before you tell me that you're not absolutely adorable right now." the florist giggled, taking a tiny sofa, a table, a chair and even a little battery-powered lamp from the shelf of dollhouse furniture.

"Why did you pick the pink sofa?" the human asked with a pout, eyeing the piece of furniture with doubt.

"Because it matches your cute existence? I'm gonna go buy your temporary furniture now, so stay hidden, I don't want to explain it to the shopkeeper why I'm carrying a miniature version of a human around with me." Doyoung chuckled, shoving the human back into his pocket.

A good five minutes later Changbin heaved his body halfway out of the pocket again, looking up at the older man, "Can you like, decide if you think that I'm annoying or cute? It drives me crazy if you keep changing your mind about that."

"But you're basically both! Cute since you're tiny, but also annoying, since you're pretty damn loud, you know?" the witch exclaimed, taking the doll-like boy into his right hand.

"I'm a manly man, don't insult me like that!" the human pouted, letting out a defeated sigh as the witch ruffled through his hair with one finger.

"In what galaxy on earth are you manly? You're literally the cutest little squishy, you may be pretty bulky in your normal form but still adorable, you're just so short that it makes me want to coo." the florist giggled, squishing the human's cheeks with two fingers.

"You're meeeeeean, stop abusing my cheeks like that! I'm not a doll for you to play with." Changbin pouted, punching the human's fingers with tiny fists.

"Yeah yeah, let's just go home I guess." the witch said, walking back to his car. He got inside and opened the glove department, placing both Changbin and the bought furniture inside.

"You're letting me use the comfy bed for the rest of the car ride? Wow you're so generous." the human remarked sarcastically, yet still climbing onto the doll bed and making himself comfortable underneath the little blanket, "Just tell me once we're home, 'm sleepy…"

"Sure thing, sleep well midget." Doyoung chuckled, starting his car and driving back to the flower shop. He parked his car, gently picking up the bed with the sleeping human, carrying everything into the building.

"We're home now, you might wanna wake up now." the witch smiled, putting the bed down on the counter. He got the little container and opened it, spreading out its contents on the wooden surface to make sure nothing had been damaged.

"We're already back? I regret asking you to wake me, I wanna continue to sleep." Changbin yawned, looking at the witch with sleepy eyes.

"Just go back to sleep if you don't want to see how I'm making the reverse potion." the witch replied, getting a portable gas stove and a kettle from the kitchen. He added water to the kettle, turning on the stove and placing the kettle on the flame.

Intrigued, the small boy threw off his blankets and crawled out of his bed. He waddled over to the gas stove and looked up at the kettle that towered over his small body.

"This thing is literally 10 times the size of me." the human whined, "Lift me up you stupid giant!"

The witch let out a soft chuckle and extended his left hand out to let the tiny one. He lifted the boy carefully up to his right shoulder, allowing him to hop on and have a clear view of the potion being made.

Changbin stared in awe as the florist added in each item one by one. The taller muttered words under his breath as he dropped the items, small sparks lit up as each one was added and flying in all directions of the kettle's walls.

The tiny one had sparkles in his eyes, amazed by the tiny firework-like flashes. He hopped and clapped his hands excitedly like a small child, "That was so cool! You saw how things went BOOM, and then the pretty sparks jumped everywhere!" he said enthusiastically.

The witch grinned as the small one talked nonstop. "You do realize you would've never seen this if you weren't teeny tiny?" he told the doll sized boy and booped the small one's nose with one of his large, pretty fingers.

Changbin smacked the man’s finger away and stomped his tiny foot, “Maybe it was a little fun, you know, being small, but you don’t have to touch my nose like that!" he whined.

“Okay but your reaction was really adorable!" Doyoung giggled, glimpsing over at the burning kettle every once and awhile. He looked back at the tiny boy, and smiled when he noticed the red cheeks and his small pout.

“Whatever." the human said softly, “When will the potion be ready?”

The tinier boy looked over at the steam coming from the kettle, a loud high pitch noise started sounding and filled the room with the irritating sound. Doyoung quickly put the pocket sized boy on the countertop, and placed the kettle on the opposite side of the brunet.

“We’ll have to wait for it to cool, but first I need to get one of my beakers so I can save the rest. You never know what’ll happen, maybe someone else might drink another one of my shrinking potions." the raven haired told the smaller.

The small boy rolled his eyes and watched as the witch left the room for a couple seconds, returning back with a beaker. He stared fancisated at how big it looked compared to his normal height, despite being a bit shorter than average in general.

Changbin carefully made his way around the enormous portable stove to get a closer look at the beaker and kettle. He watched as the witch fanned off the hot liquid in the kettle, touching the outside of it to make sure it’s cool enough to be poured.

“I got some metal thimble that you can use as a cup, so as soon as I pour it in the beaker, I’m going to need one of my plastic pipettes to give you the amount necessary." the florist responded, running back to get his pipette.

The first thing Doyoung did when he came back was fill up the beaker with the potion, pushing the kettle to the side once it was empty. He grabbed his pipette and drew up a small bit of the liquid and placed it in the thimble.

The tiny male waddled closer to the thimble, the size of it was around the same height as his own. He stood on his tippy toes, and drank the liquid until there was nothing left.

“How much of this do I need to turn back?" Changbin asked.

Doyoung added another cup full of the liquid, and glanced over to the small boy. “One more cup, and then just wait three days until you turn back." he told the other, watching as the boy drank the next cup quickly, sighing in happiness as he finished it completely.

“So now we just wait?”

“Yeah." the witch said quietly, “We just wait.”

"Can we go to bed then? I'm still tired, you know??" the human pouted, climbing back onto his little bed.

"Alright midget, we'll go to bed." Doyoung chuckled, picking up the doll furniture and carrying it into his room. He put the little bed down on his nightstand and disappeared into the bathroom for a while. Changbin on the other hand made himself comfortable in the little doll bed, burying his face in the soft fabric of the mini cushion.

"Sleep well little one." the witch whispered quietly, placing the mini lamp next to the bed and laying down on his own bed as well.

\---

The three required days were soon coming to an end, the time having passed like the blink of an eye. Both Doyoung and Changbin hadn't realised that it had already been three days since the smaller had swallowed the reverse potion.

"Doyoung I'm hungry, when is dinner done???" the tiny human yelled from his spot on the witch's nightstand.

"Just five more minutes, I'm almost done!" the raven haired shouted from the kitchen. Changbin sighed quietly, looking at himself in the mirror on the nightstand. Considering that he was still tiny he sure looked very handsome.

"What are you doing?" the witch laughed, scooping up the tiny boy with one hand.

"Looking at myself in the mirror, silly. Is dinner finally done?" the smaller one asked, looking up at the taller man.

"Yeah it's done, that's why I'm here." Doyoung laughed, walking back into the kitchen and placing the human on the table.

"Ah that looks so good! Are you gonna cut it into pieces so that I can actually eat it??" Changbin asked, looking at the way too big sandwich with big eyes.

"Yeah sure, that was the plan. I think I'm gonna let you sleep in my bed tonight, it'd be too chaotic if you were to grow back to your normal size while sleeping in the doll bed on my nightstand." the florist said in amusement, cutting the sandwich into bite-sized pieces.

"Don't you have a sofa or something?" the brunet asked, watching the seemingly giant knife slice through the toast.

"I actually don't have one, so you can decide whether you want to sleep on the ground or share the bed with me." the witch answered, putting the knife away.

"I definitely won't sleep on the ground, so your bed should do it for that one night." Changbin replied with a pout, taking a piece of the sandwich and eating it.

"I think I'm gonna miss you once you're back to normal again, it has just been a couple days yet I feel like I've known you for much longer…" the raven haired sighed, eating a normal sized sandwich.

"You and missing me? Now that's a surprise, I thought you'd be glad once I'm gone since I'm so annoying." the human said mockingly, chuckling at his own words.

"Yes me and missing you, you better visit the flower shop every now and then once you're back to your normal size!" Doyoung exclaimed, getting a glass of water and a bottle cap, filling both with water and giving the latter to his tiny friend.

"Alright, I'll visit you every now and then you big baby." the shorter laughed, drinking from the bottle cap. He squeaked loudly as some of the water splashed onto his torso, letting go of the plastic immediately.

"Who are you calling big baby now? You're the clumsy baby here." the witch chuckled, getting a kitchen towel and wrapping the tiny boy in it to dry him at least a bit.

"It's not my fault that I'm clumsy, besides being tiny is a big disadvantage as I can't use everyday items in this state. Try drinking from a bottle cap while you're this tiny before you laugh at me." the human complained, wrapping the towel around himself more tightly.

"Whatever you say. Let's just go to sleep alright?" the raven haired asked, ruffling through the younger's soft hair.

"Alright. I'm getting kind of sleepy, so that's probably the best decision right now." Changbin replied, yawning quietly. The older male picked him up and carried him into his bedroom, putting the towel-human-bundle down on his pillow. He changed into a pyjama and went to bed as well.

"Nighty night Doyoungie.." the tiny boy said, closing his eyes.

"Good night Bin." the witch replied, pulling his blanket over the younger man.

\---

The next morning Doyoung woke up to the sight of a familiar - now much less grumpy looking brunet - being snuggled up into his chest, sleeping peacefully.

"Changbin, wake up." the florist called out softly, ruffling through the shorter's silky hair.

"Lemme sleep, 'm tired!" Changbin whined, burying his face deeper in the older's pyjama top.

"It's eight in the morning, I need to go to work you big baby." the witch chuckled, pulling his blanket away.

"Fineeeee." the human whined, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"And? How's it to be your normal height again? I mean it doesn't make that much of a difference, you're still short, but you know what I mean." Doyoung said in amusement, sitting up as well.

"You're so mean, I'm not THAT short!" Changbin exclaimed, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "But yeah, it's nice to be my normal height again."

"And? Was it that bad to be tiny for three days?" the raven haired asked.

"No, it was quite enjoyable to be honest. Actually I must admit that you've changed my entire opinion about witches. I used to hunt your kind but I think I'm definitely going to quit that job now." the human spoke quietly.

"I figured that out already, no normal human would've reacted like you to being shrunken to pocket size, it was quite obvious to me that you're a hunter. But I'm glad that I could change your opinion about my kind." Doyoung chuckled lightly, ruffling through the younger's hair.

"I'm probably gonna get kicked out of my apartment for quitting the job, it was provided by my boss after all…" the shorter man sighed, looking pretty unhappy about the situation.

"If you'd help me out with my flower shop you can live here if you want, I have an unused room you could use." the witch said after a while.

"Really? I don't think that I can say no to that, helping you with your flower shop is a much better option than hunting witches in exchange for being provided a place to sleep in." Changbin replied, eyes wide in surprise.

"Yeah, I wouldn't have offered it if I didn't mean it. But be aware, you'll have to do a lot of plant watering and with your height it's definitely not going to be an easy job to water the ones on the top shelves." the older man giggled, being very amused by his own comment.

"Will you ever stop making fun of my height?" the human asked.

"Since I'm providing you a home, a job and food: no, never." the florist answered, smiling innocently.

"Ah I hate you!" Changbin exclaimed with a pout.

"I love you too Binnie-dwarf~" Doyoung replied, grinning at the younger man.


End file.
